She moves in her own way
by BigEpicFail
Summary: Rukia is the 'spoilt heiress' that has just joined the biggest band of the century. Her bandmates are pervs with just as many secrets as her, and she keeps catching the eye of Ichigo. Will things work out? AU


**I do not own 'Bleach' – although like to borrow the characters sometimes. **

"_True or false it may be. She's still out to get me..."_

**Chapter One – Naive **

**SOUL ESPADA DEBUTS NEW LINE-UP **

**We've all heard of _Soul_ _Espada_ at some point in our life, the rock legends have dominated worldwide charts for over a decade and have shown no sign of slowing down, but when we heard of Tia Harribel's decision to leave the band (following divorce from Ichigo Kurosaki – lead guitar) we were not convinced that the legends could continue making music to their past standard, but that was until we heard realized well Tia's replacement will mix in with the band and gives _Soul_ _Espada_ the kick that they seemed to have lost during Ichigo and Tia's legal battles. **

**Tabloid 'Wild Child' and Heiress, Rukia Kuchiki, will officially be debuting as the new vocalist of _Soul Espada_ in less than a month and the teenager will be throwing in her once-successful solo career to make history with what have been named 'the greatest live band of all time' – not that this strategic career move detracts from any of Rukia's own accomplishments, her first album 'Sode no Shirayuki – first dance' is one of the top ten most downloaded albums of all time, winning seven awards and nineteen other nominations. **

**With these two successful acts merging together, the music can only be blissful... we hope! **

**-x-x-x-**

Rukia Kuchiki had never been so nervous in her entire life, the teenager was literally shaking in her skinny jeans and converse as she awaited the arrival of the three men she would be spending the majority of her foreseeable future with – Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Sat in the corner booth of an inconspicuous coffee shop, she watched as she saw a mop of orange hair peek it's way round the door, searching for her – there were few patrons in the shop, and the few that were in attendance were obviously feeling too tired to lift their heads from their cappuccinos, because no one seemed to realize that the most famous man on Earth was walking his Adonis-like self towards a girl that had been splattered on the tabloids every day for almost a year.

"So I take it that you're Rukia?" Ichigo asked, settling down into the seat across from her without invitation. Rukia wanted to protest his rudeness, but then it hit her – _Oh my God, I'm sat across from Ichigo freakin' Kurosaki!_

"That would be correct and since I already know who you are, I take it that's introductions out of the way?"

The orange-haired Adonis, lifted his head and smirked at her. "Unless you'd rather get acquainted better, sweetheart..." his voice was like velvet. _If velvet could purr and make your entire body flush with anger and lust at the same time_.

"Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I'm naïve, I won't fall for this 'rockstar' bullshit." she hadn't quite known where the little outburst had come from, but from the way that it had made Ichigo smile, she would be sure to show her short temper a lot more; breaking through her thoughts was the sound of two metal chairs scraping along the cheap flooring as the other fifty percent of the band followed Ichigo's lead and sat down uninvited.

"Well hello, Gorgeous..." whispered the unmistakable being of Grimmjow, his blue hair looking as bright as ever in the dull coffee shop that she had chosen to meet at. "... I'm Grimmjow and that's Ulquiorra, he's not going to speak today because he's seriously hungover. He doesn't talk much anyway, but I talk a lot, I find i_nteraction_ a necessity."

_Am I seriously getting hit on by two of the most desirable men in a decade? _

"Can I like, set a ground rule that you two can stop with the perverted shit? I'm only seventeen and you both have kids!"

Everyone but Ulquiorra burst into fits of laughter at the angry expression on the new member's face, and it was Ichigo that spoke first. "Hey, I only have one! And the whore gained the large part of custody. I'm a 'weekend dad' now." although he still had a smile on his face, Rukia could hear the faint bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah and it's unlikely that my kids are even mine! Nell is such a sex addict that I still doubt she can keep her knickers on when I'm away on tour. I don't care though, as long as she keeps them off when I'm at home!" clearly this was supposed to be funny, as Ichigo was now holding his stomach as he laughed and Grimmjow was roaring like a lion at his own joke.

"Can you two imbeciles stop with your ridiculous obsession with sex? Your wives of past and present are whores and you would do well to stay away from the female population for fear that you breed and have children that are actually yours." it was the first time that Rukia had heard Ulquiorra speak, but she couldn't help but laugh at him – one of the first genuine laughs that she had, had in a long time, looking up at her bandmates she couldn't miss the glint in Ichigo's eye as he watched her and she smiled into her coffee for fear of blushing like a schoolgirl.

**-x-x-x-**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today I met the guys. Can I call them that or is it too personal? Either way, I'm not sure where I'm supposed to fit into the group – Grimmjow and Ichigo seem to have the perv thing down, whereas Ulquiorra is just... Well, I'll pass judgement when I've heard him speak more that one sentence. **

**When I got home, I started looking at old photos of Tia Harribel when she was younger – I didn't realize it was possible to be that beautiful... she's so tanned, blonde and curvaceous. I don't understand that I'm supposed to fill her shoes, I'm pale, short and as far from curvaceous as can possibly be. Tia was the object of lust, I'm going to be the object of ridicule... If this career thing fails then I'll have embarrassed myself in front of the guys I've crushed on since I was eight, but I'll be the spoilt bitch heiress and have a solo career I can't revive... Fucking hell. How are things going to turn out? **

**Rukia**


End file.
